Saber Entender
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: Él no sabía, Ella entendía. "Yo no te merezco". "Pero no quiero a nadie mas..."


**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Deprimenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, y quien sabe quien mas xD**

* * *

**Saber Entender**

Y ahí estaba, esperando que Droite apareciera para decirle eso tan importante.

Ella le había pedido a Kaito si podían encontrarse en el parque de Heartland. Supuestamente, tenían que discutir algo muy serio, aunque el rubio no lo creía. Él no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de cómo actuaba ella con él. La manera en que lo miraba, la manera en que no lo miraba…todo. Era extraño, jamás nadie había demostrado esa clase de sentimientos hacia él, y él tampoco había sentido algo así por alguien. Por eso no sabía como lidiar con esto…

A Kaito le importaba mucho Droite, aunque jamás lo demostraría. Sin embargo no sabía que tan lejos llegaban esos sentimientos, estaba muy confundido. Miró hacia el cielo, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, y fue ahí cuando suspiró. Acaso realmente la quería mas que a una simple amiga? Era la situación de su hermano la que le impedía enamorarse de ella? O simplemente le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto?

Era verdad que ella era hermosa, inteligente…pero a él le gustaba eso? No…no lo _**sabía**_…

Sí, la respetaba, la quería, y parte de él quería protegerla…pero él no era lo que ella merecía. Sus ojos celestes cambiaron de objetivo, enfocándose en una interesante piedra en el suelo. Suspiró nuevamente. No la quería lo suficiente, no la amaba de esa manera…

O tal vez no se lo permitía a si mismo.

Escucho los pasos de la pelivioleta, y su mirada se enfoco en ella. Sí, era muy linda, aún si se escondía detrás de esa mirada fría. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y no pudo evitar sentir algo muy fuerte.

Droite se sentó al lado de Kaito. El rubio la miró de reojo, y después de unos minutos de espera, se puso impaciente y preguntó, "Y bien? Que era lo que tenías que decirme?"

"_Siempre al grano, que sorpresa,"_ pensó ella a sí misma sarcásticamente, y aunque por fuera no lo demostrara, estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía como declarar sus sentimientos, y Kaito era muy impaciente…no cambiaría jamás.

Ella dejó de mirar hacia delante, para voltear a verlo a él, algo que lo tomo un poco por sorpresa. Él jamás había visto esa mirada tan determinada en ella. Se veía tan segura…y por extraño que pareciera, también insegura…era muy difícil de explicar. Podía ver que esto realmente era importante para ella, que necesitaba decírselo…

"Kaito, yo-…yo te-…" pero algo se lo impedía. Miró hacia otro lado, no podía seguir mirándolo sin sentirse esclava de sus ojos. Sin sentirse intimidada...Suspiró. Debía calmarse. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con esos grises. "Yo…sé que esto puede que no te importe mucho…pero…necesito que lo sepas, yo…me preocupo mucho por ti, yo…._**te amo**_," confesó.

Todo le temblaba, a pesar de estar sentada, y con sólo ver su expresión de sorpresa bastaba para que, ahora, la impaciente fuera ella. Necesitaba saber su respuesta. Lo que fuera. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápidamente. Sabía que las probabilidades que el tuviera los mismos sentimientos eran muy pocas, pero aún así decidió arriesgarse. Ya no quería esconderlo más.

Kaito no sabía que decir. Sí, esperaba que le dijera algo así, o tal vez no…no estaba muy seguro, pero no había pensado que pasaría después de eso. Ahora ella buscaba una respuesta, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo no tenía idea de que debía hacer…Sus dudas no le permitían pensar con claridad. La quería? No, no lo _**sabía**_, pero había una forma de averiguarlo, o por lo menos eso creyó.

Sus manos se acercaron al cuello de Droite, para luego llegar a ambos lados de su rostro. Ella quedo paralizada ante tal acto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, se dejó llevar…

Ambos ojos estaban cerrados, y lo único que pudieron sentir, eran los labios del otro sobre los propios.

En ese momento comprendieron. En ese momento todo se aclaró.

Cuando se separaron finalmente para respirar Kaito había encontrado su respuesta.

"Lo siento…yo…no…no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…" dijo el rubio. Se levanto del asiento, para irse del parque, no podía estar más tiempo ahí.

Droite lo _**sabía**_. "Te _**entiendo**_," dijo, mirando hacia el suelo de nuevo. Él no la amaba…

"Tienes que encontrar a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz….yo no te merezco," agregó, sorprendiéndola, y logrando que unas lagrimas se formaran en su rostro.

Kaito se alejó, y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar…ver su figura alejarse….sin llamarlo, sin poder decirle algo…

"_Pero…no quiero a nadie mas…"_

Y finalmente dejo caer todas las lágrimas guardadas.

Él ahora lo _**sabía**_. La amaba…pero jamás se lo diría…no podía ponerla en peligro. No debía estar con ella. Gauche la amaba, y él lo sabía. Jamás podría hacerle algo así a un compañero…

Lo único que pudo hacer era fingir que no le importaba nada…

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Huy soy re deprimente y mala por como dejé el final xD bueno, es obvio que Kaito no estaría con Droite por más que la amara…vah, eso creo xD Me da la sensación que haría algo así…aunque quisiera que estén juntos xD**

**Dejenme un review :D quiero saber que piensan, bueno, malo? xD**

**Mik over and out!**


End file.
